sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φοιβίδας \Σπάρτη
Φοιβίδας Phoebidas thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής‎ 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Φοιβίδας Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας ---- Μεσσηνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μεσσηνίας ---- Σικυώνα ‎Ηγεμόνες Σικυωνίας ---- Αχαΐα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αχαΐας ---- Ηλεία ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηλείας ---- Πισάτιδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Πισάτιδας ---- Αρκαδία Ηγεμόνες Αρκαδίας ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας Έλληνες ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Φρυγία Ηγεμόνες Φρυγίας ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Σπάρτης. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Φοιβίδας" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την ονομασία "Φοίβος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Phoebidas (was a Spartan general who, in 382 BC, seized the Theban acropolis, thus giving Sparta control over Thebes. To punish his unauthorized action, Phoebidas was relieved of command. Nevertheless, the Spartans continued to hold Thebes. The Spartan king Agesilaus argued against punishing Phoebidas, on the grounds that his actions had benefitted Sparta, arguing out that was the only standard by which he should be judged.Fine, John V.A. The Ancient Greeks: A critical history (Harvard University Press, 1983) ISBN 0-674-03314-0 Μετά την αποχώρηση του Αγησιλάου από την Βοιωτία, οι Θηβαίοι εκστράτευσαν στην Θεσπηΐδα, με σκοπό να την δηώσουν ως αντίποινα για την δήωση της Θηβαΐδας από τους Σπαρτιάτες. Όμως, οι Θεσπιείς και η Σπαρτιατική φρουρά, υπό τον Φοιβίδα, τους ανέμεναν και μετά από σύντομη μάχη τους νίκησαν και τους έτρεψαν σε φυγή. Ο Φοιβίδας άρχισε την καταδίωξη, χωρίς προφυλάξεις, ελπίζοντας, πιθανόν, να φθάσει ως την Θήβα, και μέσα στον πανικό να την επανακαταλάβει (ελπίζοντας και σε κάποιες εκεί γνωριμίες του με εναπομείναντες ολιγαρχικούς), επαναλαμβάνοντας έτσι το επίτευγμα του 382 π.Χ. Όμως, αυτήν την φορά η Τύχη είχε άλλα σχέδια. Καταδιωκόμενα, και μέσα στον πανικό, τα Θηβαϊκό πεζικό και ιππικό χωρίσθηκαν και το ιππικό (υπό τον Γοργίδα εγκλωβίσθηκε σε μία χαράδρα. Εκεί ανασυντάχθηκε και εξερχόμενο πλαγιοκόπησε τους ανέμελους διώκτες. Η πλαγιοκόπηση αιφνιδίασε και επέφερε σύγχυση στους Σπαρτιάτες που ανέκοψαν αιφνιδιασμένοι την καταδίωξη. Στην πρώτη σύγκρουση φονεύθηκε ο Φοιβίδας, αυξάνοντας την υπάρχουσα σύγχυση στην Σπαρτιατική παράταξη. Το γεγονός που έδωσε την δυνατότητα στο Θηβαϊκό πεζικό να ανασυνταχθεί και να επιστρέψει στην μάχη οδηγώντας Σπαρτιάτες και Θεσπιείς σε πανωλεθρία. Οι περισσότεροι πάντως επέτυχαν να επιστρέψουν στην ασφάλεια των τειχών της πόλης τους. In 378 BC, Phoebidas was killed by Theban cavalry under the command of the Theban general Gorgidas, while serving as the harmost of Thespiae. Several years later, Phoebidas's actions appear to have been the model for a similar action by another general, Sphodrias, who attempted to seize Piraeus, the port of Athens. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σπάρτη *Λακωνία *Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης *Ναύαρχοι Σπάρτης *Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης *Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Βιβλιογραφία * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John B. Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Σπάρτης Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ.